The present disclosure relates to a control device for a vehicle drive apparatus.
A control device for a hybrid vehicle is known, which includes an engine and a motor as sources of power, a transmission connected to the motor, a clutch installed between the engine and the motor or between the engine and the transmission, and driving wheels connected to the transmission, and which is driven by switching between the engine and the motor or using both the engine and the motor. Such a control device includes a generator connected to an output shaft of the engine and a control unit that uses the generator connected to the output shaft of the engine as a starter motor to start the engine when switching the power from the motor to the engine and engages the clutch when the rotational speed of the motor matches that of the engine (refer to JP H11-348603 A, for example).